


Baby hold onto me

by sugus_girl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Chen, Con feelings, Daddy Kink, Daddy Xiumin, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Muchos Feelings, Poquito, Smut, un poco de drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugus_girl/pseuds/sugus_girl
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la relación entre Kim JongDae, el bebé de Kim MinSeok (Papi Umin)Esta historianopromueve la visión tan frívola que se suele tener del Daddy Kink. Esto no va de sexo mientras uno gimedaddycada dos segundos mientras le dan nalgadas por ser un "niño malo". Esto va de dos personas que se quieren y deciden demostrarlo de otra forma. Esta es una historia de amor yconsentimiento





	1. Algodón y seda

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en una obra de wattpad publicada bajo el título de Daddy's little boy. Su autora es Byun-Bacoon y apoyo firmemente su decisión de "educar" un poquito sobre esta temática que puede ser muy dulce si se trata como es debido. A partir de ahí nace esta alocada idea mía (salvo que su historia es ChanBaek, y yo he decidido tomar el XiuChen lolololol) Also, también la estoy publicando por mi cuenta en wattpad con mi cuenta allá, pero se me antojó compartirla por aquí UvU
> 
> Algunos datos a tener en cuenta son:  
> ❥ Xiumin tiene 32 años  
> ❥ Chen está estrenando sus 20  
> ❥ No tengo pensamiento de ahondar en cómo se conocieron ni hacer capítulos especiales sobre ello. Recuerdo que la historia se centra en escenas de la vida cotidiana de ambos una vez establecida y consensuada su relación. Aunque sí puede haber alguna mención sobre cómo eran o su relación antes de salir como "pareja"  
> ❥ Actualizaciones lentas (sorry ;////;)  
> ❥ Soy pesada con esto pero quiero dejarlo BIEN clarito. Esto no es sólo sexo y PARA NADA van a haber forcejeos de ningún tipo. Esas cosas hacen llorar a Baby Chen D':

Chen adoraba su camita. Era calentita y mullida, de sábanas suaves de algodón y con unas notas de lavanda que parecían acompañarle hasta que se quedara dormido. Las cortinas de su dosel, decoradas con clips de avioncitos y nubes sólo acrecentaban esa sensación de que, efectivamente, Chen flotaba cómodamente y dormía feliz, seguro.

La cama de su Papi, por el contrario, abrigaba más bien poco. Indiscutible era su suavidad, sí, pero Chen también tenía comprobado que resbalaban con facilidad. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que había algo en lo que la cama de Papi ganaba a la suya.

 

\- ¡Ah!

 

El gemido se escapó de sus labios desesperado, tanto que se quedó al final sin aire.

Por encima de él, Papi Umin apoyaba su peso en un brazo, justo al lado de su cabeza, mientras lo tomaba firmemente -pero sin hacer daño-. La forma en la que entraba en su cuerpo, lento, pero muy profundo, dando en casi cada estoque en su punto dulce lo hacían delirar. Era en esos momentos en los que Chen se deshacía en temblores de puro placer bajo el cuerpo de Papi, boqueando como podía y agarrando con impaciencia las sábanas de seda de aquella cama mientras arqueaba su cuerpo en una jadeante súplica a Papi por su liberación.

Y Papi se la daba, porque era bueno con su niño.

Aumentaba ligeramente el ritmo de las estocadas, manteniendo o incluso aumentado a veces la profundidad y, con voz grave, ronca y cargada de amor decía:

 

\- Mírame, cielo. Muestra a Papi lo bonito que eres cuando te vienes.

 

Nada más le hacía falta a Chen para venirse. Ronco. Agotado. Extasiado. Pero sumamente feliz y adorado por parte de Papi, que se encargaba entonces de limpiarlo y llenarlo de besitos porque fue muy bueno.

En esos momentos Chen se permitía, con un suave hilo de voz, ponerse caprichoso y pedirle a Papi Umin que fueran a dormir en su camita con dosel. Y Papi siempre sonreía dulcemente ante tal petición.

 

\- Eres un pequeño mimado -recriminaba en forma de canturreo y dejando un ligero toque en la nariz del menor.

 

Sin embargo, nunca se negaba. Lo cargaba en brazos y lo llevaba en volandas hasta su camita, donde lo acomodaba bajo las suaves sábanas de algodón y lo acurrucaba contra su pecho. A Chen le gustaba el olor a lavanda que despedían sus sábanas, pero le gustaba aún más el contraste de la lavanda mientras se intoxicaba con el aroma a sexo que tenía Papi.

Y así, amado y acurrucado en el pecho de Papi, tras hacer el amor en un mar de seda, se dormía en una nube de algodón.


	2. Monstruos

Ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo le rondaba a aquel adorable despeinado de cabellos rizados.

Normalmente y, aun habiendo tenido una buena e intensa sesión de sexo, Chen se mostraba alegre cuando su papi se hacía cargo de él. Se dejaba mimar por las expertas manos del mayor que lo limpiaban de sudor y otros fluidos corporales con el frescor de las toallitas húmedas que tanto le gustaban -Xiumin podía jurar haberlo  escuchado alguna vez ronronear de puro gusto- y reía suavemente ante algunas cosquillas o besos de cariño que se ganaba de parte de Papi por ser un buen niño.

Pero aquel día algo andaba mal.

Chen tenía las manos plácidamente descansadas sobre su pecho, como siempre, pero MinSeok pudo observar el cambio.

Los labios ligeramente apretados, fruncidos y la huidiza mirada que no terminaba de posarse del todo en su Papi.

MinSeok no pudo evitar ponerse en lo peor. ¿Y si lo había llevado al límite? ¿Y si le había hecho algún tipo de daño? Se le cerró el estómago de pensarlo. 

Una vez limpito, Chen hizo un mohín y se tapó hasta la boca con las sábanas para que Papi no lo viera.

 

\- Chen -lo llamó una vez bajo las sábanas, el llamado respondió dándole la espalda y arremolinándose en su costado. MinSeok suspiró.

 

Se acercó al menor.

 

\- Chen -volvió a llamar.

 

El otro sólo se encogió más sobre su cuerpo. No es como si MinSeok no tuviera paciencia, pero cuando se trataba de su niño no soportaba estas cosas.

 

\- JongDae -llamó, con la voz más grave y más severo.

 

El otro se estremeció ligeramente. Papi Umin no lo reprendía después de hacer el amor, sino que lo llenaba de cariños.

Uno de los fuertes brazos de papi rodeó a Chen por la cintura; obligándolo a darse la vuelta y a encarar al mayor.

 

\- ¿Vas a decirle a Papi lo que ocurre o tengo que ponerme serio?

 

Chen se sintió de repente muy pequeño bajo la atenta mirada de Papi y frunció aún más los labios en un pequeño puchero. Ante esto, MinSeok se suavizó un poco y le pasó una mano cariñosa por el cabello mientras lo sostenía aún por la cintura.

 

\- Venga -arrulló-, ¿acaso hace falta recordarte para que está Papi?

\- Para quererme -respondió JongDae, relajándose con el toque de Papi.

\- Ajá -consintió MinSeok con un deje de risa en la voz- ¿y nada más?

 

Esto dejó un momento dubitativo a Chen, que tenía los ojos cerrados por las caricias del mayor.

 

\- Hmmm... ¿para espantar monstruos?

\- Exacto. Y no sólo los de debajo de la cama, sino los de la cabeza también -afirmó MinSeok, premiando al menor con un dulce beso en la frente y dejando reposar sus labios allí- ¿tiene mi niño monstruos en la cabecita?

 

Llegados a este punto MinSeok realmente no necesitaba una respuesta, podía saberla en la forma en la que Chen se aferraba a él con desesperación y se ocultaba en su pecho, frustrado y rabioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz siquiera de afirmar con palabras lo que Papi le preguntaba, preocupándose por él.

El mayor lo abrazó de la misma forma. Fuerte y cálido. Para hacerle saber que estaba allí sólo para JongDae.

 

\- Bebé. Mi niño. Mi precioso Chen -con cada apelativo un beso era dejado sobre la atolondrada cabellera del menor, que seguía aferrándose en el cómodo refugio que era el fuerte pecho de Papi- Debías de habérmelo dicho. Ya pasó, no debes de temer nada. Papi es entero de Chen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como estoy de vacaciones puedo permitirme actualizaciones diarias jué. Punto importante del Daddy Kink, si el/la little tiene pensamientos negativos de cualquier índole, su Papi está en la obligación de alejar a como dé lugar esos malos sentimientos/pensamientos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. Kudos y comentarios bonitos son aceptados por mí y el Baby Chen <3333


	3. Puré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la batalla del almuerzo de aquel día, Chen ganaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más fluff para la existencia. Aquí aparece ya la figura de Jisoo como la Nana (cuidadora) de Baby Chen. Ah, pero yo le digo Tata porque así se dice por aquí c:

Miró con odio el platito de plástico decorado con alegres animalitos que frente a él se encontraba. Cuchara en mano, hizo el intento de tomar un poquito del anaranjado contenido.

Con mucho cuidado, y tras haber soplado como Papi le dijo para que no quemara, lo acercó a su boca, pero en cuanto los bordes del cubierto rozaron sus comisuras y su boquita pudo tantear el sabor de la comida enseguida desistió y apartó la cuchara, dejándola sobre su platito, rendido y con una notoria mueca de desagrado en el rostro. Es que no soportaba la crema de calabaza.

En frente suya, Papi comía lo mismo que él. _Tenía que dar ejemplo_. Sólo que MinSeok, a diferencia de su bebé, no lo tomaba en forma de puré, sino en cocido. Caldo de verduras con calabaza y habichuelas para que su bebé estuviera sano.

_"Y yo también, porque Papi también se tiene que cuidar para su niño"_ , le había dicho la primera vez que tomaron aquel cocido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuviera en su platito favorito, lleno de ositos, abejitas y tarritos de miel, a Chen le costaba horrores tragar siquiera una cucharadita. De todas formas lo tomaba y dejaba su disgusto de lado para demostrarle a Papi que era un niño grande que podía tomar sus verduras, aun si estas tenían que estar en forma de puré. Pero aquel no era su día.

No.

Frustrado, removió sin ganas la cuchara por el platito con la vana esperanza de que el puré desapareciera por sí solo. Al poco se cansó y, hambriento y disgustado como él solo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa, justo detrás del plato, haciendo soniditos de cachorro al que no han alimentado adecuadamente.

 

\- Chen, cariño -lo llamó Papi-, ¿no te lo vas a terminar?

 

Chen negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Me duele la tripita, Papi.

 

Escuchó unos sonidos sillas arrastrándose y de cubiertos chocar entre sí. Ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse a Papi a su lado y enseguida apartó la mirada, divertido. Sus rizos se movieron graciosamente en su cabecita.

 

\- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -preguntó Papi con un deje divertido en la voz- Porque te he visto sonreír, y las personas que están malitas no sonríen

 

Chen murmuró un "hmmm" como única respuesta y se revolvió en su sitio al sentir una de las manos de Papi Umin haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Al final, entre risas, desistió para mirar al mayor.

Tuvo que tomar aire después de reírse para formar un pucherito y, con su mejor mirada de gatito abandonado, responderle a Papi:

 

\- No me gusta la crema de la calabaza, Papi, ¡está mala!

 

MinSeok compuso su mejor cara de sorpresa.

 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Está mala? Qué raro, Jisoo suele cocinar muy bien -tomó la cucharita a juego con el platito de su bebé y probó un poquito- ¡Pero si está muy buena! Se nota que Jisoo te la ha preparado con mucho cariño, ¿le vas a hacer algo tan feo como dejar su comida?

 

Ante la mención de su Tata, Chen hinfló las mejillas.

 

\- Pero es que no me gusta... -murmuró con un hilillo de voz.

\- Mi vida, ya sabes el horario. Los miércoles tocan verduras para almorzar -argumentó Papi Umin pacientemente y con voz dulce para alentar a su niño.

 

El menor frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en otro nuevo puchero, considerando las posibilidades. Se notaba que Papi no iba a castigarlo, pero tampoco iba a tentar a la suerte rechazando el plato por Papi, que lo quería muchísimo, y por Jisoo, que lo trataba muy bien y le cocinaba cosas -en su mayoría- ricas.

Jo. Al final le tocaba tomar la dichosa crema.

 

\- Si Papi me diera de comer lo tomaría mejor

 

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera llevarse algo de Papi a cambio.

MinSeok rió. Y su risa le contagió una gran sonrisa a Chen, la cual se ensanchó cuando aceptó a darle cucharaditas.

 

\- Era la único que querías, ¿verdad? La atención de Papi -acusó MinSeok mientras le llevaba una cucharada cargada de puré a Chen. Aun con la cuchara en la boca, el menor se sonrió encantado.

 

Crema de calabaza: 0 - Chen: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el drabble de hoy. Baby Chen es un nene inteligente que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades de recibir mimos de su Papi (suertudo). Ah, un detalle importante que se me pasó comentar en las notas del primer capítulo es que la **edad en el espacio** de Chen (el espacio es esa zona en la que el/la little abandona su lado adulto para tomar su "yo" infantil, esta zona suele reservarse al entorno privado de la pareja, como en la casa y así) es de unos 5/7 añitos ~ De todas formas, esto se verá en algún que otro drabble más adelante, pero quería dejarlo claro desde ya.
> 
> Gracias por leer <3333


	4. Suéteres verdes y calcetas de colores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay por Asahiyisus, lamento la tardanza de este cap QwQ  
> Esta semana santa estuve enferma y se me complicó todo. En fin, aquí traigo nuevo capítulo. Esta vez es un shot, y probablemente a partir de este punto los capítulos empiecen a ser más largos, aunque seguirán abiendo drabbles

Un leve cosquilleo en su frente lo hizo entrar en ese estado de duerme-vela donde era un poquito más consciente de su entorno.

Con los ojitos aún cerrados, se tapó con la manta hasta la nariz, aspirando el rico aroma a lavanda que despedía su camita. Entonces notó que el cosquilleo en su frente se transformaba en unos labios que repartían besitos. Pronto, esas muestras de amor tan suaves fueron pasando de su frente y se extendieron por toda su carita. Tiernos labios llenos de amor besaron sus párpados, su nariz y sus mejillas para finalmente rozarse con su boca.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, parpadeando varias veces asimilando sus pupilas a la luz que inundaba el cuarto, batiendo también sus pestañas para Papi, que sonreía delante suya.

 

\- Buenos días dormilón -saludó con una suave sonrisa y rascando la barriguita de Chen por encima de la manta.

\- Papiii -canturreó- Quería dormir un poco más.

 

El falso refunfuño no sirvió de mucho, pues MinSeok, conocedor de la naturaleza coqueta y juguetona de su niño, ya sabía cómo contraatacar.

 

\- Ay, ¿quiere mi niño dormir más? ¿No sirvió que lo llenara de besitos? -preguntó divertido, fingiendo sorpresa.

 

Al ver que Chen, aún en la cama, se cubría riendo la carita mientras negaba con la cabeza, respondió: - Entiendo, pequeño perezoso. Imagino que no querrás entonces ir con Papi al parque de atracciones. Prefieres dormir más. Hm, ya veo.

\- ¡No Papi! ¡Sí que quiero ir! -el menor salió de su refugio como un resorte mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que Papi estuviera más libre de su trabajo para poder ir con él a los cacharritos -como él le decía a las atracciones. No iba a perder la oportunidad. MinSeok sonrió al ganarle en su propio juego a su niño.

 

\- Es que creí que de verdad querías dormir -chinchó sólo un poquito más.

 

El otro se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, resultando que uno de sus ricitos se descolocó y cayó sobre su frente. - No Papi, de verdad que quiero ir contigo -dijo Chen, haciendo mohín. MinSeok, encantado, rió ante la ternura de su niño, con el pelo revuelto sobre la frente y una manga caída dejando ver su hombro desnudo.

 

\- Está bien. Pero antes alguien debería lavarse esa carita tan linda y hacer algo con ese pelo, ¿no crees?

 

Chen asintió y enseguida bajó de su cama, sus calcetines de lana blancos de dormir haciendo eco sobre el suelo de madera en lo que trotaba hasta el baño, seguido de Papi. Una vez en el baño, tomó su pastilla de jabón con olor a miel y con agua tibia se lavó la cara, quitándose la pesadez del sueño de encima y con muchísimo cuidado de que no le entrara en los ojitos.

Luego cogió una bolsita de aseo que descansaba en el tocador donde ponía _Cositas de baño de Chen_ y se aplicó una cremita que allí había. Una vez estuvo limpito dio mil y una vueltas por el baño buscando la espuma para mantener sus rizos ordenados y colocados en su sitio.

 

\- ¡Papi, mi espuma de rizos! -dramatizó el pequeño ante la pérdida de tan importante producto.

 

Ya le comentaron una vez que si cabeza parecía un nido de pájaros y, por mucho que le gustaran los animalitos con plumas, Chen no pasaría otra vez por eso. No señor.

 

\- Me parece que podemos buscarla luego de que te vistamos y desayunemos, ¿de acuerdo?

 

El pequeño estuvo a punto de hacer una pequeña rabieta mañanera, pero la idea de enseñarle a Papi la ropita que había elegido con la ayuda de Jisoo para ese día lo emocionó tanto que se le pasó enseguida. Así, emocionado, tomó la mano de Papi y lo guió de vuelta hasta su cuarto lo más rápido posible.

 

\- Así que ahora hay prisa, ¿eh? -rió MinSeok, enternecido.

 

De vuelta en el dormitorio del menor, MinSeok tuvo que refrenar a un emocionado Chen que balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles que no entendía.

 

\- Cielo, me encanta que estés así de alegre y animado, pero tranquilo que aún hay tiempo -dijo- Anda, vamos a elegir tu ropita

\- Ya la escogí ayer por la tarde con la ayuda de Jisoo -comentó el menor, sin soltar la mano de Papi.

 

Esto a MinSeok sí que le tomó por sorpresa.

Ante la falta de respuesta de su Papi, Chen se apresuró a seguir hablando, un tanto avergonzado: - Es que Papi estaba tan ocupado que pensé que si elegía la ropa por él, Papi estaría contento de... hmm... de ver que Chennie era un niño grande -dijo con la cabeza gacha y la voz un poco más bajita al tono que solía usar.

 

Cohibido, mirando al suelo y jugando a dibujar cosas invisibles con sus pies, no se dio cuenta de que Papi se había acercado. Su corazón revoloteó dentro de su pecho cuando Papi lo tomó por la cintura, alzándole el mentón con la otra mano para darle un besito esquimal.

 

\- No sé qué hice para merecer un niño tan bueno, pero le agradezco a quién sea que te haya puesto en mi vida -susurró contra los labios del menor, dejando un casto beso en sus inocentes labios de azúcar- Anda, ahora vamos a cambiarte.

 

Pintado del más lindo tono de rosa, esta vez fue el turno de Chen de seguir a Papi Umin hasta los pies de la cama, donde el menor había dejado preparado la tarde anterior el conjunto que usaría ese día junto con su Tata.

Su camisa de pijama fue despojada del cuerpo para ser sustituida por un almidonado suéter verde botella que le llegaba hasta al menos la mitad de los muslos. Las manos de Papi trazaron un camino invisible por su torso, tonteando en sus costados para hacerle cosquillas, a lo que Chen respondió revolviéndose divertido.

 

\- Papi ~ -reprochó en forma de canturreo y con una sonrisa. MinSeok le devolvió el gesto.

 

Los pantalones negros fueron un poco más complicados. Como a Papi le gustaban mucho las finas pero torneadas piernas del menor, las caricias que MinSeok suele darle aprovechando el cambio de ropa se tornaron ligeramente más íntimas. Y Chen, sonrojado y algo tímido -porque había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hicieron-, tuvo que sacudir un poquito sus piernas para que Papi no se propasara.

 

\- Papi... por favor, que nos tenemos que ir -susurró en excusa Chen con las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

 

Una vez la cinturilla del pantalón se acomodó a las caderas de Chen, MinSeok lo tomó con cariño por la cintura, sonriéndole.

 

\- Lo sé, bebé, y vamos a ir a los cacharritos -aseguró- Pero cuando volvamos... ¿te parece bien que juguemos juntitos?

 

A pesar del calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas pintándolas furiosamente de rojo, el menor asintió con el roce de los labios de Papi sobre los suyos para sellar el acuerdo con un nervioso beso. Para cuando bajaron al comedor Chen aún tenía puestas sus zapatillas y se había cambiado sus calcetines de dormir por unas caletas blancas con rayas de colorines y unos ojitos saltones bordados sobre los dedos de los pies.

Los gofres con mermelada de fresa y chocolate preparados por Jisoo descansaban sobre la mesa aún calientes.

Ella había llegado hacía una media hora, y como la masa de los gofres ya estaba hecha del día anterior, pudo ir más rápido. Aunque no se molestó en acomodar las cosas de la compra del día en su sitio, sino que dejó las bolsas aparte en una esquina de la encimera.

 

\- Buenos días Jiji~ -saludó Chen- ¿Sabes dónde está mi espumita para rizos?

 

Chen apenas se había sentado, tomando un trocito se su gofre cubierto de chocolate y chispas de nueces y ya estaba preguntando por sus cosas para el pelo. Jisoo se sonrió desde la cocina. El muchachito podía ser muy coqueto si se lo proponía.

Habiéndose anticipado al pedido del menor, la joven sacó de una de las bolsas el botecito amarillo y azul que siempre compraba.

 

\- Me di cuenta que se agotó hace poco, así que me he acercado temprano a comprar más -comentó- ¿Quieres que te peine mientras comes antes de salir con Papi?

 

Chen asintió de forma encantadora con la boca llena de gofre y chocolate escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios.

Jisoo enseguida se apresuró a echarse un poquito de producto en una mano y a extenderlo por el cabello del menor, rehaciendo algunos rulitos con los dedos y colocándolos en su sitio con la ayuda de la espuma. Al terminar, se secó las manos en el delantal con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¡Listo! Ya estás cien por cien preparado para salir.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Jiji!

MinSeok observaba todo en silencio y con un asomo de sonrisa en su boca llena de gofre con mermelada. Con el estómago lleno y las botitas marrones de Chen ya puestas, ambos salieron de casa tomados de la mano, derechos a su cita y felices de pasar por fin tiempo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me he descubierto una vena bastante fluffy que hasta ahora no sabía bien que existía. Lo mío es el drama :v  
> Anyway, espero les haya gustado. Comentarios y cosas bonitas hacen feliz al Baby Chen (y por tanto a Xiumin) Bai ~


	5. Premio para Papi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando MinSeok no es capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo por estar enfrascado en su trabajo, es su niño el que se asegura de que esté bien y llenarlo de mimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento taaaaaaaaanto esta inmensa tardanza. Ay, me siento muy mal y no tengo excusa más que los horarios 

Chen miró atentamente el horario que decoraba la entrada de su cuarto.

Sus ojitos iban y venían por las pegatinas que ordenadamente marcaban sus tareas y logros del día. Se centró en las estrellitas de colores que se designaban a sus tareas. Moradas para la limpieza y aseo, plata para la comida y dorado para los deberes que le dejara Papi en particular ese día. Abajo del todo, en el recuadro de premios estaban las que más le gustaban a Chen. Eran las pegatinas que elegía a su antojo y ponía cuando obtenía un premio especial por haber sido un niño bueno por mucho tiempo —aunque él siempre era bueno. Su favorita era la del dinosaurio en patines que puso el día que fue con Papi al parque de atracciones, seguida del cocodrilo con bigote de cuando fueron al Zoo.

Dando un ligero brinco satisfecho sobre sus calcetines de andar por casa fue hasta su cómoda. Al fondo del último cajón, junto a los lacitos de colores y a sus calcetines de lana blanca que usaba para dormir estaba recelosamente guardado un pack de pegatinas que le había pedido en secreto a Jisoo que comprara hace una semana. Suspiró cuando los tuvo en la mano. Había estado dando tumbos de aquí para allá, intercambiando miradas cómplices con Jisoo de vez en cuando cuando Papi entraba a su cuarto.

Sí. Ya era hora.

Tomó a Mr. Woof, su San Bernardo de peluche que además era un bolsito y metió en él las pegatinas.

Con pasos cortos y rápidos y con el pecho lleno de agitación por lo que iba a hacer se dirigió al estudio de Papi, donde MinSeok llevaba metido toda la tarde revisando papeles y gráficas en su ordenador. Llamó cuidadosamente a la puerta y se reprimió mentalmente por el temblor de su mano. Tenía que mostrar seguridad como un niño grande para darle una sorpresa a Papi. El leve sonido de unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Papi le iba a abrir la puerta. Su corazón empezó a acrecentar la agitación de su pecho y sus mejillas se colorearon de un sutil rojo cuando Papi por fin apareció frente a él. Unas tenues ojeras empezaban a hacerse presentes bajo los ojos de Papi y las gafas le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

MinSeok, que había estado toda la semana orbitando entre la oficina y el estudio de su casa, revisando y ajustando miles de cuentas, se sorprendió un poco.

 

— Cariño, ¿pasa algo? Tenía la voz rasposa de cansancio y la agitación de Chen se frenó un poquito.

— Papi, Puedo... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

 

Aquello pareció congelar a MinSeok por un momento. La reacción instantánea de Chen fue ocultar su carita en la suave piel de Mr. Woof. ¿Y si Papi estaba muy ocupado? Ay, su perfecto plan ya no le parecía tan perfecto. Sin embargo Papi asintió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara.

Tímidamente, casi como si estuviera irrumpiendo en un lugar sagrado con su presencia, entró. Olía a una curiosa mezcla entre a limpio y a café y los ventanales de detrás del escritorio daban una sensación de amplitud ilusoria e inundaban todo de luz. Fue sorprendido por la mano de Papi que gentilmente lo guiaba hasta su escritorio, donde MinSeok se sentó en su silla negra y se dio un par de palmaditas en su regazo para que se sentara también. Chen obedeció casi instantáneamente, contento por el pequeño gesto que hace tiempo no compartían debido a lo ocupado de MinSeok.

 

— Y bien, ¿ocurre algo?

 

Tuvo que apretar con fuerza a Mr. Woof ante el tono de Papi. Sonaba tan cansado, no había rastro de la alegría que lo caracterizaba. Tampoco la tranquilidad. JongDae no era tonto, no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no lo llamara por algún apelativo cariñoso como "Bebé", "mi niño" o "mi cielo" y de que prácticamente se estaba forzando a ser cariñoso para no perder los estribos con él porque no se lo merecía. Y aquello hizo que su corazoncito apretara en su pecho. Inspiró una, dos y tres veces para llenarse de valor. Por Papi.

 

— Papi, cierra los ojos —soltó. Luego se acordó de las maneras y, apurado, añadió— Por favor.

 

MinSeok lo miró de hito en hito, con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Segundos que a Chen se le hicieron eternos con el aliento atorado en algún lugar de sus pulmones y que MinSeok ni notó a pesar de que le robaban tiempo de trabajo. Finalmente, colocó las manos en las caderas de Chen con la intención de coaccionarlo a que bajara de su regazo.

 

— Chen, si a eso es a lo que vienes, cielo, no tengo tiempo

— ¡No Papi! —se apresuró JongDae en resistirse. Aún no había llevado a cabo su plan y no podía rendirse tan fácilmente— De verdad es importante.

 

MinSeok terminó resginándose. Y no fue por el tono preocupado en la voz de Chen ni porqué hubiese puesto esa carita de ojitos acuosos y labios parados que tanto lo derretía.

Bueno, en parte fue por eso.

Pero mayoritariamente la razón era que hacía tiempo que no estaba con su bebé a solas. Y un poco de juegos y de distracción con JongDae quizá no le vendría mal para su dolor de cabeza y la inminente subida de tensión que sentía llegar de la mano del estrés. Con los ojos cerrados oyó un revuelo de algo revolverse y de plástico abrirse, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. Al menos hasta que escuchó la risita de su niño. Se sentía que hacía años que no la escuchaba, que no podía hacerlo reír y disfrutar con él de una tarde de juegos que terminaba en caricias y besitos para después ver una película juntitos en el sofá y disfrutar en secreto de la carita de Chen dormido acurrucado en su pecho.

 

— Bien Papi, ¿has comido bien esta semana?

 

La pregunta le pilló de sopetón y lo sacó de sus dulces recuerdos llenos de risas y amor tan descaradamente que se le perdió la voz. Y cuando fue capaz de encontrarla de nuevo, tenía un leve tartamudeo.

 

— Pues... A v-ver, he comido. Pero a base de comida instantánea y de sobras recalentadas.

 

Hubo un silencio y casi podía ver la cara pensativa de Chen, dándose toquecitos dubitativos con un dedo en la mejilla, justo al lado de su boquita apretada en una fina línea.

 

— Hmmm, al menos es mejor que las veces que saltabas la hora de la comida —musitó— ¿Tú que dices, Mr. Woof?

 

Las comisuras de los labios de MinSeok se curvaron hacia arriba por primera vez en lo que iba de semana. Notó de repente algo que se adhería a su rostro con cierta facilidad y la ayuda de el toque mágico de Chen en su mejilla.

 

— Bien, ¿y qué me dices del sueño? ¿Has dormido mucho?

— Pues...

— ¡Papi! —lo reprendió.

 

MinSeok ahogó una risa en su garganta, sabiendo hacia dónde iba la cosa y el porqué de todo aquello.

 

— Verás bebé, he tenido que acostarme un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

 

Se escuchó un suspiro, seguido de un tenue refunfuño. El tiempo se pasó así, entre preguntas sobre la semana de MinSeok (cosas como si se duchaba regularmente, si se cuidaba los dientes, si ponía la calefacción a la temperatura justa en el estudio... Incluso hubo una que le sacó una carcajada donde le preguntó si se había dado algún capricho y tomó alguno de los dulces que guardaban en la alacena) y respuestas de "sí pero no exactamente" y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Chen ya le estaba pidiendo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

 

— Que conste que te he puesto algunas que no debería —musitó con los mofletes hinchados a posta.

 

Y por fin vio su reflejo en la pantalla de su ordenador. Más allá de los números, de los gráficos y de las cuentas estaba su reflejo. No se fijó en las ojeras ni en el mal aspecto de su rostro, sino en las pegatinas repartidas entre sus mejillas, mentón y frente. Y todo cobró sentido —aunque lo que pensaba no estaba muy alejado de la realidad—, Chen había estado preocupado por él y estuvo recompensándolo por su trabajo y por haberse estado cuidando.

 

— Ay bebé — rió por fin en toda la semana, su pecho henchido de orgullo y amor— No tenías porqué

— Pero Papi, has trabajado mucho y quería saber si estabas cumpliendo con el horario. Tú siempre cuidas de que lo cumpla por mi bien, así que me tocaba cuidarte como un niño grande — argumentó Chen con una brillante sonrisa, visiblemente orgulloso de su razonamiento.

 

Tan natural. Tan puro. Tan suyo.

Las manos de MinSeok ya no se aferraban a las caderas del contrario para instarlo a salir del estudio, sino que ahora lo mantenían en su regazo. Porque, ¿qué haría él sin su pequeño?

 

— Pero cielo, no hacía falta que me pusieras de tus pegatinas, ¿y sabes por qué? — pegó sus narices juntas, disfrutando del suave aliento de Chen contra su rostro mientras este reía y negaba con la cabeza— Porque tú, mi dulce Chen, tú ya eres mi premio. Mi vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí tenemos otra cosita importante: Los horarios. Como ven suelen ser para el/la little, para velar por su seguridad y que lleve un estilo de vida sano (aunque me explayaré en esto más adelante, al igual que con lo del espacio, aquí se regulan las comidas, las horas de sueño, cuándo se puede jugar etc) pero eso no significa que Papi no deba tener uno *wink* 
> 
> Y bueno, hasta aquí, he traído un intento de fluff algo más largo para compensar por mi terrible tardanza QwQ *llora en su rincón*
> 
> Gracias por leer c; Kudos y comentarios (maricas o no) siempre son bien recibidos <333


	6. Canción de cuna

JongDae solía cantar.

Cantaba cuando las noches eran largas y la oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Cuando el frío calaba los huesos de una forma estremecedora. Cantaba cuando en la tienda de sus padres lo mandaban al almacén para llenar la monotonía de su vida.

Cantaba para su hermano, JongIn, cuando éste estaba demasiado abatido por los estudios o el baile o cuando tenía alguna pequeña pelea con KyungSoo que devastaba su sensible corazón.

Pero sobre todo, JongDae cantaba para sí mismo. Para llenar sus silencios, sus vacíos y sus penas. Para alejar a su mente de pensamientos tristes e inundar su pecho de sonidos para que el latir de su corazón no reverberara en solitario.

Ahora JongDae no canta.

No canta para llenar sus noches frías y oscuras. Ni para distraerse de la rutina. Ni siquiera para alegrar a JongIn.

Ahora lo hace con más ganas. Con ánimo. Con sentimiento.

Porque ahora ya no hay rutina, ni tristeza, ni soledad. Con MinSeok ha descubierto un mundo nuevo, uno que puede pintar de colores y darle una banda sonora compuesta del chasquido de besitos, de tarareos suaves al despertar, de la voz de Papi susurrándole quedito que lo ama y con el percutir de sus corazones marcando un compás constante. Cada día es descubrir algo nuevo, hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles. Desde la forma en que Papi se cubre la boca para relamer los restos de mermelada del desayuno hasta sus suspiros cuando está cansado. Y, también cada día, JongDae descubre de la mano de MinSeok todo lo bueno y hermoso que es, que ha sido siempre pero que estaba demasiado frustrado para ver.

A todo eso es a lo que canta JongDae ahora. Lo alaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho y lo repercute con sus cuerdas vocales para que su linda voz llene con la más dulce de la melodía la inmensidad del amor de MinSeok. Ya no hay silencios ni vacíos que rellenar.

No existe más la oscuridad sobre él ni el frío en su cuerpo. Ahora todo es cálido, sin quemar. Agradable y mullido.

Y por las noches, JongDae acompaña con su voz adormilada a la de MinSeok, escuchando acurrucado en el fuerte pecho del mayor los latidos de éste, a sabiendas de que es él el que hace que el pecho de Papi reverbere, lleno de amor y cariño, así como Papi lo hace con el suyo.

Y no hay mejor canción de cuna que esa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras no me daban para nada más largo U/////U Así que mejor cortito y lindo a largo y aburrido. Bai.


	7. Constelaciones (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo único que quería JongDae era ver las estrellas

Soltó un pesado suspiro mirando la ventana.

Afuera unas gigantescas nubes de un gris oscuro cubrían el cielo con un manto cargado de humedad, amenazando con descargar con furia todo el agua que aguantaban. Y al igual que esas nubes los ojitos de JongDae trataban de mantener en su sitio las lágrimas que, sin su permiso, jugaban a arremolinarse en las esquinas de sus ojos.

La sola imagen de la figura de JongDae de espaldas a él le partía el corazón a MinSeok. Le había prometido llevarlo aquel fin de semana a una casita rural que había alquilado para alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad y ver las estrellas en un cielo más limpio y despejado, a lo que JongDae había dicho que sí encantadísimo con la idea, contando los días hasta el viernes y portándose extra bien para asegurarse de que iría seguro, segurísimo, a ver las estrellas con Papi. Pero el jueves por la noche empezó a llover de manera torrencial.

Y a la mañana siguiente la previsión del tiempo no auguraba nada bueno. Estaría lloviendo todo el fin de semana.

Los caminos estarían encharcados. Los coches se quedarían atascados en el lodo. Y no se podría alzar la cabeza por la cantidad de agua que caía y porque en el cielo sólo se verían nubes negras, y no estrellas.

El plan quedó inmediatamente cancelado.

Pero JongDae no desistía. Se quedaba viendo con ojitos tristes y aguados como el cielo por los ventanales del salón con la esperanza de que en algún momento se despejaran las nubes y él pudiera ir al campo a ver las estrellas, acurrucado bajo un montón de mantitas suaves y apoyado en el regazo de Papi mientras éste le contaba las historias detrás de aquellos puntitos de luz que decoraban el manto de la noche.

Pero no. El cielo seguía igual de oscuro y las nubes ya habían empezado a soltar agua de nuevo, riéndose de el pobre JongDae y sus vagas ilusiones de poder ir a ver las estrellas.

MinSeok le había estado dando vueltas a cómo compensar a su pequeño. Se había portado tan bien, haciendo hasta la más pequeñita de sus tareas rebosante de ilusión, que haber visto aquel viernes por la mañana cómo se borraba la sonrisa de su carita al ver el cielo encapotado y negro le había tirado el alma a MinSeok a los pies. Por eso se puso inmediatamente a hacer unas llamadas para darle a su niño una sorpresa.

Sólo cabía esperar.

— Chen —llamó MinSeok con dulzura mientras abrazaba al menor por la espalda con cuidado— Cariño de verdad lo siento. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el tiempo para llevarte a ver las estrellas.

JongDae no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. Sólo se dejó acunar por los brazos de Papi, dejando salir su tristeza y frustración en un largo suspiro. Aquello fue como si le pellizcaran el corazón a MinSeok. Dolía. Dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir y poco podía hacer por evitarlo. Sacudió ese dolor lo mejor que pudo diciéndose que iba a compensarlo, que iba a enseñarle las estrellas a su Chen de alguna forma u otra.

— Venga cariño —le dijo en tono cariñoso, tratando de atraer a JongDae hacia cosas más lindas en vez de centrarse en el cielo feo que envolvía la ciudad— Ve a darte un bañito y vamos a cenar. Después podemos hacer un maratón de películas, ¿va? Todas las que quieras.

Al momento de decir aquello, casi por inercia, JongDae despegó la vista de las ventanas del salón para mirar a Papi con su carita expectante ante la promesa de sus películas favoritas de dibujitos y MinSeok jura haber podido atisbar una sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del menor.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó JongDae con un hilo de voz esperanzado, pues quería sobreponerse del duro revés que había sido el no poder ir al campo.

— Claro que de verdad. ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo? —respondió MinSeok juntando sus narices en un besito esquimal, sacándole una suave risa a JongDae. Y poco más hizo falta para que JongDae fuera al cuarto de baño, visiblemente más alegre.

El plan de MinSeok se había puesto en marcha. E iba a la perfección.

\-----------

Quizá tardó un poquito más en bañarse de lo habitual. Quizá necesitase ese ratito a solas porque aún no asimilaba el hecho de que el maravilloso fin de semana que se le había presentado se fue al traste por culpa del dichoso tiempo.

Se dijo que no tenía caso seguir sintiéndose triste o pondría también triste a Papi, que sólo procuraba su felicidad, y eso sería feo. No. Definitivamente iba a aprovechar esa sesión de películas para llevarse todos los mimos posibles de Papi Umin y mimarlo también de paso.

Con esas intenciones se encaminó ya aseado y en su suave pijama azul a su cuarto para coger uno de sus peluches para que los acompañase a la sesión de cine que iban a improvisar. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza lo que encontraría cuando abriera la puerta.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras. Pero no era eso lo que más llamaba la atención. No.

Por todo el cuarto abundaban un sinfín de puntitos de luz que daban vueltas danzando sobre las paredes. Se quedó maravillado, con la boca abierta y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, sin saber qué decir. En el centro de la habitación, junto a una extraña máquina que no reconoció, pudo ver a su Papi, sonriendo triunfante y encantado.

— No pude llevarte a ver las estrellas —dijo— Así que he tenido que traer las estrellas a ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento taaaaaaaaaaanto la tardanza. De verdad, estoy tratando de escribir a cada ratito libre que tengo para poder avanzar más con esta y otras historias, nada más tengánme un poquito de paciencia <3
> 
> Espero les haya gustado. No diré cuándo podré traer la segunda parte, pero sí es más pronto de lo que se puede proyectar al principio UvU <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo por mi parte. Ahsahsdj. Al XiuChen le hace falta amor ;w; Kudos y comentarios de toda índole (sin pasarse de vergas ni ser muy rudos pls) son más que bienvenidos
> 
> PD: Cuando las notas son más largas que el drabble en sí equisdé (?)  
> PD2: También se viene un longfic omegaverse de I-ECS-OU que trataré de llevar a la par que este. Tengan paciencia QwQ  
> PD3 (?): DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A LA RJ <333333333333333
> 
> Love ya!!!!


End file.
